We have a deal
by Skovko
Summary: Dean and Tia have a deal. They are friends with benefits until one of them start dating someone else. Dean really wants Tia and Roman to start dating but both of them are against that idea even though they both have feelings for each other. Dean is the middle man cashing in on the sweet deal without really understanding why. (Inspired by the song "Casual Sex" by My Darkest Days.)


Roman gave Dean one of his classic looks. Dean already knew what the look meant.

"What?" Dean asked.  
"Why don't you just make it official?" Roman asked.  
"Make what official?" Dean asked.

Dean knew damn well what Roman meant but he wanted Roman to say it out loud. He wanted Roman to say her name.

"You and Tia," Roman said.

Dean grinned at Roman. He could see the little twitch in Roman's face everytime he spoke Tia's name.

"I'm not in love with her. I only fuck her," Dean said.  
"What about her?" Roman asked.  
"She's not in love with me either," Dean said.  
"Women can't have sex without feelings," Roman said.

Dean let out a loud laugh. Roman had been a player in his young days and sometimes he still was. Sometimes Roman forgot that it took two to tango. Not everyone of his conquests came back around for more.

"That's a myth and you know it. You have your fair share of one night stands and they always leave without as much as giving you their phone number. Don't be an idiot," Dean said.  
"Yeah," Roman sighed. "But it's Tia."  
"I know," Dean said. "And she's not in love with me. We have a deal. We fuck until one of us start dating someone. If you wanna save the princess from the dragon, maybe man up and ask her out on a fucking date."

Roman's eyes widened. Dean only smirked at the sight.

"I'm not interested," Roman said.  
"For someone not interested, you sure have a lot to say about her," Dean said.  
"For someone wanting to always fuck her, you sure are busy trying to pawn her off on me," Roman fired back.

They both stopped talking as Tia came back from the bathroom. They both watched the woman with the light brown eyes and the dark blonde hair that went to her shoulder blades.

"Ready to go?" Tia asked.

Dean quickly downed the rest of his drink and smiled.

"Yup," Dean said. "See you, Roman."  
"You kids play it safe," Roman said.  
"We always do," Tia smirked. "Wrap it before you tap it."  
"No details, please," Roman said.  
"Come on, I already know Dean tells you everything," Tia chuckled. "See you tomorrow."  
"Yeah, see you," Roman said.

Dean and Tia went from the bar and back to the hotel. Since Roman and Dean shared a hotel room, he went with her to her room. She never shared with anyone. She might car pool with others but her hotel rooms were always sacred to her. Something about being a restless sleeper that talked too loud in her sleep. Dean didn't know about that. He never stayed the night. That wasn't part of their deal. It was all about sex and nothing else.

"Roman sure has a lot to say about us," he said.  
"Yeah?" She asked. "Like what?"

She took off her jacket and felt his arms wrap around her from behind. She leaned her head to the side as he bowed down and kissed her neck.

"Just the usual stuff," he said between kisses. "He's jealous."  
"You know I'm in love with him, right?" She asked.  
"I know," he bit her neck lightly. "I still don't get why you keep fucking me then. I know he has feelings for you even though he denies it. Why don't you ask him out or just tell him how you feel?"  
"It'll never be me and Roman. We're worlds apart. We don't want the same things in life besides wrestling so there's no point in getting our hearts broken," she said.  
"They're already broken," he said.

She turned around in his arms and wrapped her hands around his neck.

"Thank you for the therapy lesson but I need some other type of therapy. Something more hands on. Are you the man for the job?" She asked.

He grinned at her and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around him while he crossed the floor. She giggled when he threw her on the bed. He was on top of her fast. His teeth found her neck again while his fingers fumbled with the button on her jeans.

"I am so the fucking man for the job," he chuckled.  
"Prove it," she said.  
"I always do," he bit down harder. "Just you wait, Tia. You'll be moaning my name soon enough."


End file.
